When routing communication-based media including cable, wires and strands to a particular destination a media installation is typically provided outside of the destination in which media connections are made. It is becoming more common for such media installations to be buried underground for aesthetic purposes. However, if water/moisture, dirt or other contaminants were to get into a media installation and interact with the media signal loss or interruption could occur.